Problem: The solid shown has a square base of side length $s$. The upper edge is parallel to the base and has length $2s$. All other edges have length $s$. Given that $s=6\sqrt{2}$, what is the volume of the solid?
[asy] size(180); import three; pathpen = black+linewidth(0.65); pointpen = black; currentprojection = perspective(30,-20,10); real s = 6 * 2^.5; triple A=(0,0,0),B=(s,0,0),C=(s,s,0),D=(0,s,0),E=(-s/2,s/2,6),F=(3*s/2,s/2,6); draw(A--B--C--D--A--E--D); draw(B--F--C); draw(E--F); label("A",A,W); label("B",B,S); label("C",C,SE); label("D",D,NE); label("E",E,N); label("F",F,N); [/asy]

[asy] size(180); import three; pathpen = black+linewidth(0.65); pointpen = black; currentprojection = perspective(30,-20,10); real s = 6 * 2^.5; triple A=(0,0,0),B=(s,0,0),C=(s,s,0),D=(0,s,0),E=(-s/2,s/2,6),F=(3*s/2,s/2,6),G=(s/2,-s/2,-6),H=(s/2,3*s/2,-6); draw(A--B--C--D--A--E--D); draw(B--F--C); draw(E--F); draw(A--G--B,dashed);draw(G--H,dashed);draw(C--H--D,dashed); label("A",A,(-1,-1,0)); label("B",B,( 2,-1,0)); label("C",C,( 1, 1,0)); label("D",D,(-1, 1,0)); label("E",E,(0,0,1)); label("F",F,(0,0,1)); label("G",G,(0,0,-1)); label("H",H,(0,0,-1)); [/asy]
Extend $EA$ and $FB$ to meet at $G$, and $ED$ and $FC$ to meet at $H$. Now, we have a regular tetrahedron $EFGH$, which by symmetry has twice the volume of our original solid. This tetrahedron has side length $2s = 12\sqrt{2}$. Using the formula for the volume of a regular tetrahedron, which is $V = \frac{\sqrt{2}S^3}{12}$, where S is the side length of the tetrahedron, the volume of our original solid is:
$V = \frac{1}{2} \cdot \frac{\sqrt{2} \cdot (12\sqrt{2})^3}{12} = \boxed{288}$.